Johnny's Good Bad Advice
by Kasaix
Summary: After years of being unable to attract Gil, Susan and Mary get depressed and annoyed. Even as grown up teenagers who are as hot as they are smart, Gil still won't give them the time of day. Johnny offers them advice and reassurance. They, of course, take their plans to the extreme and grow futa cocks. They need a trial run, and convince Johnny to turn into a girl for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Heaving a contented sigh, the famous, or infamous, flame-haired boy stepped into his house and went to relax on the couch. Johnny Test, now a teenager himself, had begun to date Sissy, his arch-girlfriend. His intelligent dog, who lives beyond dog years, joined him on the couch. "How was the date?" He asked. Johnny shrugged. "It was fine. Went to the movies, then lunch." Despite growing up, he hasn't matured much. His style in clothing certainly hasn't changed, with a blue button-up shirt, a black t-shirt with a yellow hazard sign, and green pants. Dukey chuckled and nudged his friend. "Finally getting serious, are we?" He joked. Johnny rolled his eyes and nudged back. "As if." He denied. The truth was the opposite however, he really liked Sissy, and knew she liked him just as much. It was his pride that kept him from confessing the truth, and Dukey knew it.

Johnny felt the ground quake as Susan and Mary, his genius twin sisters, stood in front of him and angrily shouted. "You traitor!" They shouted in unison. Johnny looked perplexed. "Say wha?" He questioned. His sisters, who likewise kept their attire from years back, had physically matured, gaining more rounded figures. Susan pressed their accusations. "Why is it you can get a girlfriend, but we can't get Gil?!" She demanded. Johnny sighed. "I dunno." He replied. Mary tried to calm the situation, seeing that getting angry with their brother didn't serve a purpose. "Susan, let's just go back to working on our Auto-Dress machine. You know, to change our clothes on the fly, with a setting to dress us in what Gil would like?" She suggested. Johnny sighed once again and pat the cushions next to him. "Girls, just sit down for a sec. Let's talk about Gil." He offered. Curious, his sisters joined him on the couch.

"Look, you're great girls. Funny, smart, attractive, clearly willing to share a single guy. Anyone in their right mind would want to date you." He praised them. The red-haired twins' expressions changed from shock, to happiness. "Thank you Johnny." Mary said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Dukey nodded in pride, seeing more character development for his best bud. Johnny continued. "Gil, as great as he is, doesn't even remember your names. So, I think he's totally gay. I mean, twins throwing themselves at him and no reaction? Gay." He explained. Dukey was as surprised as the twins. Susan wanted to shout him down, but couldn't argue the logic. "We wore bikinis to the beach, and Johnny and Dukey had to act as guards so half the guys there wouldn't pick us up. Yet, nothing out of Gil." She recalled. Johnny nodded. "Yep, super small bikinis, and nothing. He's gay. Find another hot guy whose not into other guys." He encouraged them. Susan and Mary shared a conspiratory look and stood from the couch. "We'll be in the lab. Don't disturb us until we call you." Mary instructed her brother, before they quickly ran to their lab. "To the lab!" Susan cried. The twins quickly left the living room.

Dukey rejoined Johnny on the couch as he watched TV. "Gil is gay. That's what you think?" He inquired. Johnny shrugged. "Either that or he's just oblivious to two girls willing to make a Gil sandwich." The flaming-haired boy elaborated. Dukey thought for a moment. "Well what about Jillian Vegan? He seemed to like her." Johnny contemplated it. "Maybe it's because she's an alien?" Dukey shook his head. "Or maybe it's because he doesn't like Susan and Mary, to the point where he doesn't even remember their names." Johnny shrugged again and slouched. "I dunno man, he hangs out with a lot of guys, and I haven't seen him hang out with girls, besides that one time with Jillian. Remember the beach? He was more interested in me than the girls who were two shakes from streaking. Even guys not looking for a girlfriend were interested in them. We had to blank phones and freeze ray guys." He argued his point. Dukey thought again. "Hmm... Good point. We should ask though." The dog suggested. Johnny nodded. "Next time we hang out."

A couple of hours later, Mary sent Johnny a text, asking him to join them in the lab, and stressing that Dukey was not to join. Johnny showed his dog the text, baffled by the unusual request. "You go, maybe they need to be consoled or something." Dukey told him. Deciding to prepare for the worst, Johnny made his way to the lab. He still wasn't sure if the house was zoned for a massive lab, but the military and government supported them, so they were fine. Once inside the lab, he found his sisters...looking at porn. "Seriously? What is this?" It was a bunch of girls...with male genitals. "We looked at Gil's interest history, and we think you're right." Mary explained, looking at more porn of similar fetish. "Well, not entirely right, maybe 50% right. He likes girls, but with a cock right above a vagina. No balls apparently." Susan clarified. Johnny winced at what he was seeing. "Okay, got it. Wanna close that before our parents walk in and look all disappointed?" He asked them. The girls agreed and cleared out Gil's porn stockpile. Susan and Mary approached Johnny for their experiment. "Okay, if we're going to win over Gil, we need you to help us test our newest inventions." Johnny groaned. "Fine he might not be gay, but you don't have the equipment he wants, and I really don't think you should change that." He tried to reason with them. The girls crossed their arms below their chests. "Yeah, that's not the plan."

Susan handed Johnny a salt shaker. The clever boy quickly identified it. "The Micro-Physic Hottie Body Flakes?" He questioned them. Susan cleared her throat. "Stabilized Micro-Physic Hottie Body Flakes." She corrected him. He gave his sisters a skeptical look. "Last time, this just turned me into a girl, and then a monster." The girls nodded. "Yep, but this time, it'll just turn you into a girl." Mary explained. Johnny still wasn't following. "How does turning me into a girl help you get Gil?" He questioned them. Susan scoffed. "This is only half of the equation for our experiment." The younger twin explained. Still not understanding, he tipped the salt shaker into his mouth and gave it a couple of shakes to get some of the white crystals out. As before, Johnny quickly grew out into an attractive woman, taller and with wide hips, a large chest, and more pronounced feminine traits such as more pronounced eyelashes and wavy hair, that anyone would covet, with a bare midriff to show off. Johnny looked himself over, wondering when something bad would happen.

"Okay, now what, psycho sisters?" Johnny asked them. Susan and Mary shared another conspiratory glance and swallowed a couple of pills. "Now Johnny, remember that this is to help your beloved sisters find true love." Mary reminded him, now her. Johnny rolled her eyes. "Yes, I remember. Now what's the rest of this experiment about?" She asked again. The girls looked down, and Johnny's eyes followed. Something pushed Susan's black skirt up, and a bulge strained against Mary's pants. Together, they showed Johnny the other half of their experiment. Susan pulled her skirt up, and Mary unbuttoned her jeans, to show Johnny their new futa cocks, large and thick, and clearly eager for experimentation. Johnny looked down at herself, and quickly did the math. "No way! That's incest, and all sorts of wrong! See ya!" Johnny bolted, but a metal clamp grabbed her and brought her back to Susan and Mary. "You're stuck like this until we say so, so you might as well enjoy being on the receiving end." Susan explained. Mary tried a more gentle approach. "If this works, we'll get Gil. He likes girls with super cocks, after all. Help us, and you'll be brother of the year, and we'll appreciate you a lot more."

Johnny was released, and angrily glared at her sisters. "Why not just test those things out on each other?" She inquired, almost a demand. Susan and Mary scoffed at the question. "Just lose the pants and get on your knees." Susan commanded. Uncertain, Johnny followed their lead and pulled off her tight pants and boxers, and kicked off her socks and shoes, the same state of undress as her sisters. Susan and Mary walked up to Johnny, and the sisters pulled up Johnny's shirt over her large chest, mentally praising themselves for their genius. Johnny as a female was absolutely stunning, more curvaceous than the sisters themselves. They weren't jealous, they were pleased. Begrudgingly, Johnny got on her knees and immediately found herself at level with Susan and Mary's thick and erect shafts. "And what do you want me to do with these?" She questioned them, annoyed. "Just what Sissy does to you, of course." Susan replied. Johnny winced, but felt an odd sensation boiling up. She felt hot and flustered, torn between just running away and going along with her sisters' experiment. Deciding on the former, Johnny slowly reached up and wrapped her hands around the girls' new futa cocks.

Susan was becoming impatient and decide to give Johnny a bit of 'help'. She moved her hips forward and positioned the tip of her shaft right on Johnny's lips, parting them just a bit. Startled, Johnny gasped, accidentally tasting and smelling Susan. Taking a leave of sanity for a brief moment, Johnny wraps her lips around Susan's shaft and takes her sister as far as she could. She could feel Susan becoming hotter and harder in her mouth, exciting her. Not forgetting Mary, Johnny moved her hand and rubbed the kinder twin. With her sisters beginning to moan thanks to her work, Johnny's senses returned and realized what she was doing. She looked up and locked eyes with the girls, though she continued to move. Susan and Mary shared another conspiratory look. "Okay, let's give her a look she'll never forget." Mary decided. The girls pulled up their own shirts, exposing their chests to Johnny, and began to make out. Johnny was surprised by the erotic display, and was oddly aroused by it. She decided to move on to Mary's shaft while her hand continued to pump Susan's with her hand.

Johnny ignored the odd tastes and scents of her sister's new shafts, and especially ignored how much she enjoyed them. The sight of watching her twin sisters make out and grope one another, their thighs, hips, and chests, was an odd and arousing sight, one she enjoyed. Their moans were like erotic music meant only for her. Johnny felt a warmth continuing to grow between her legs, one that demanded attention. However, her hands were full with her sisters' cocks. Johnny herself began to moan, something that sent vibrations from Johnny's mouth to Mary's hot and wet shaft. The flame-haired girl began to taste fluids coming from her sister, not unexpected, and something she would ignore since she liked it. Susan's throbbing shaft needed renewed attention, so Johnny switched back to her and began to lick it. The girls stopped making out and looked down at Johnny, moaning with each labored breath. "She's really good at this. How much did Johnny do with Sissy...?" Mary wondered. "Who cares? This is an awesome experiment." Susan countered, fighting the urge to simply use Johnny's mouth and throat to get herself off. Johnny was careful not to hurt herself or the girls, and Susan wanted to be rough. Mary noticed this, and moved a hand behind her twin, between her legs, and to her hot and wet flower, rubbing the girl so take some attention away from the flaming-headed girl kneeling in front of them.

The genderbent girl began to suck in earnest, tasting more of their fluids. She kept switching between the two girls, their taste and sent, already so similar, just mixing until she couldn't tell the difference. She could feel them throb in her hands and mouth, and could tell they were going to climax soon. Their moans were getting louder too, something she felt good about. When their moans reached a fever pitch, Johnny quickly thought of how to deal with them when they actually came. Deciding it was best to avoid as much of a mess as possible, she aimed Susan and Mary's shafts at her wide open mouth and put effort into pumping them. With one final drawn out moan, the girls climaxed, letting ropes of seed fly into Johnny's mouth and on her face and chest. Johnny, despite the odd situation, was impressed by how much they were cumming. She eagerly swallowed what she could, and enjoyed smaller tremors of pleasure as she came, though it was far from what she needed.

The twins, riding out newfound sensations, sunk to their knees and gasped, trembling with excitement. "I love this experiment." Susan cooed. Mary agreed. "Yeah. Great job, Johnny." She praised their brother-turned-sister. They moved closer to one another, and Mary gave Johnny a deep and passionate kiss, letting their tongues meet between them. Susan began to lick up the white seed that sprayed Johnny's face, tasting herself and her twin. After an analysis of the taste, she moved down to Johnny's chest, her hands roaming over Johnny's larger breasts, teasing her nipples, and lapping up the seed she and her twin spilled.

Mary ended their kiss and motioned for Susan to change spots. The younger twin immediately took Johnny's lips with her own as Mary began to play with the flame-headed girl's chest. She looked down and saw a pool of nectar forming between Johnny's legs, and stifled a giggle. Despite all her protests, Johnny loved this experiment as much as the twins did.

Coming to her senses, Johnny pulled away from Susan Johnny gave the twins a flat look. "Okay, you got off. Now change me back." She ordered them. The girls shared another look and motioned to their still hard futa cocks. "Not yet Johnny. We still need to test out our endurance." Susan explained. "So on to the next phase. I get her front, you can get her back." Mary interjected. Susan nodded. "Fine by me, perfect practice for when I take Gil's backside." Johnny's blood ran cold, and alarms went off in her head. "Hell no!" She rejected them. Johnny was still a guy on the inside, and already crossed boundaries by sucking on the twins' futa cocks. Mary pointed between Johnny's legs. "Looks like we're not the only ones who need more attention, Johnny. Don't worry, you'll love it. I'm sure Sissy does when you're with her." The older twin explained. She moved her hand forward and gently rubbed Johnny's flower, eliciting a moan from the new girl. Just that alone was enough to tell Susan and Mary that Johnny was ready.

Mary, as the kinder sister, laid on her back with her shaft pointed up for Johnny. Still uncertain, but compelled by arousal, Johnny straddled Mary's waist and lined herself up with the older twin's futa cock. She parted her wet slit and held onto the shaft, slowly piercing herself. She immediately moaned out loud, feeling the hot and hard invader push inside, a mix of pain and pleasure washing over her. She slowly moved down, trying to take everything Mary had to offer. Mary herself stifled her voice, not wanting to interrupt Johnny, but she did place her hands on Johnny's hips to comfort her. She was the considerate twin. Susan would have just hilted inside Johnny on the first thrust. She might still do that to Johnny's ass, which concerned both Johnny and Mary.

Johnny finally pierced herself fully on Mary's member. She tried to stifle a moan as she situated herself, feeling her juices flowing onto Mary's lap. Her sister made no move, not yet. She was kind and affectionate. Susan kneeled behind the two, stroking herself eagerly for her part. After taking a few deep breaths, Johnny leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of Mary, to give Susan a view of her ass. "Okay, just be gentle." She told the eager twin. Susan nodded. "Sure, no problem. Plenty of lube thanks to your great mouth work, anyway." A crude, but correct, remark. Johnny loudly sighed in annoyance, but stopped when Mary moved her hands from Johnny's hips to her face and gave her a soft and gentle kiss, surprising the flame-headed girl. Temporarily distracted, she did not notice when Susan parted her ass cheeks and slowly pushed her cock into her ass.

Susan moaned as she penetrated Johnny, and delighted in hearing the new girl's voice join hers. Mary tried to reign her twin just a bit. "Remember: slow and steady until she gets used to it, got it? We don't want to hurt her." She instructed her. "Yeah yeah, I got it. Get a pace and stick to it." Susan rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hurt Johnny, but she already knew the plan, and was desperate to get off since Johnny felt better than she could have possibly imagined. Her new cock had been throbbing and pulsing with lust ever since Johnny sucked her off. Her brother made for such a great girlfriend! Maybe it's because she knew what she liked as a guy? Data to consider later, Susan just wanted to finish this 'experiment', but not too quickly. She pulled herself out just a bit, and thrust back into the new girl, letting a moan out as she moved. Johnny bucked forward with the move, feeling light-headed. Mary decided to move as well, timing herself with Susan to get a good pace going.

Mary let herself go and continued to plunge herself into Johnny's eager flower. She moved her hands to Johnny's chest and began to play with her, licking and rubbing her large breasts. Johnny could only barely keep herself propped up and moan as her holes were filled. She could only think of the pleasure and ecstasy of the 'experiment'. With all the arousal built up from sucking them both off earlier, she cried out and climaxed. Her pulse pounded, she felt energy shoot through her, and had never quite felt anything like it before. She slowly collapsed on top of Mary and panted, riding out smaller orgasms. The twins stopped and watched their new sister get off. "Wow, she came." Susan observed. Mary nodded. "Seems like these are a success so far." The kinder twin agreed. Susan grinned. "Yeah, but we're not done yet." She decided, going back to pounding her shaft deep into Johnny's ass. The flame-haired girl moaned, still very sensitive. She couldn't fight back much, nor did she want to. She didn't have much energy at the moment, so all she could do was lay on top of Mary as both the twins had their way with her.

Susan and Mary kept thrusting into Johnny, even after she had lost the sense to do more than moan in utter lust. She felt the two begin to throb, and knew what was coming. She was eager to feel them release into her. They did just that a few moments later, crying out in bliss as they filled Johnny's holes, letting loose white fluids and filling the flame-headed girl to the brim. The pulled out of her and collapsed onto the ground, sighing in contentment as they rode out their own mind-blowing orgasms. Susan looked between Johnny's legs and saw their fluids seep out of her. "I think this experiment is a complete success, don't you?" She asked her twin. Mary readily agreed. "Definitely. Gil is going to love us now." She was confident in their plan. Johnny recovered just enough to ask the obvious question. She pushed herself up and looked Mary in the eyes. "Hey, girls? Didn't Mary just cum inside me? Would I get pregnant from that?" The girls had to think for a few moments. "No? When we change you back, it'll be as though that never happened. No ovaries, no cum, no potential baby." Mary explained. Johnny heaved a sigh in relief. The girls began to wonder about such a child, then considered a super baby, but shelved the idea for a later date.

Johnny rolled over and onto her back, taking some relaxing breaths. Susan got a better look at Johnny, seeing her legs spread open with her knees bent in the air. Almost an invitation. She got hard again. "Gil would never accept girls who only have two shots in them. We have to go again." She decided. Johnny, unwilling to lose herself again, was about to sit up and challenge her, but found Mary beside her with her stiff cock pressed against her cheek. She turned her head, and before she could protest, Mary silenced her. "Sorry Johnny, but this is for love. We'll make it up to you later, okay?" The kinder sister promised. Without warning, Susan thrust herself into Johnny's flower, easily slipping herself without resistance. Losing the will to fight back, Johnny began to move her head and suck on Mary's shaft once again, tasting her own fluids mixed with Mary's. The kinder twin softly moaned and rubbed Johnny's chest, teasing her nipples as she worked.

Susan went hard and fast into Johnny's flower. "We're such geniuses. Johnny feels good no matter where we use these." Susan praised their scientific efforts and advancements. Mary nodded in agreement. "A perfected Micro-Physic Hottie Body Flakes that turned Johnny into the best girlfriend ever, and the Futa Fusion 3000 that gave us these lovely things, equals one of our best experiments ever." She concluded. Johnny rolled her eyes, but kept moving her head as Mary began thrusting herself down her throat. She hated how much she enjoyed having sex with the girls, but couldn't argue much. She definitely would later, though.

Susan leaned forward, hooking one arm underneath one of Johnny's knees and placing her free hand beside Johnny's head opposite of Mary, continuing to thrust into the genderbent girl with all she had. The next orgasm would prove to be stronger than the other two, and she wanted to enjoy it. The new position was a bit more stimulating for Johnny, and she felt her own orgasm building up, prompting her to put more effort into sucking Mary's shaft, using more of her tongue. The older twin enjoyed this and let Johnny work at her own pace. It did not take much more for the three girls to reach another grand finish, a chorus of moans and cries rang out in the lab once again.

Johnny was once again filled with her twin sisters' cum, invading her mouth and her flower again. She didn't mind now, she loved it. Later when she returns to her senses, she would mind. For now, she hungrily swallowed Mary's juices and licked her shaft clean. Susan released her leg and brought Johnny's face up to meet hers, giving the flame-headed girl a deep and passionate kiss. Susan ended the kiss and smiled affectionately at Johnny. "Best. Experiment. Ever. Thanks little bro...sis. Thanks Johnny." She said, fumbling with some words. Johnny and Mary giggled at the confusion. Mary leaned down and offered Johnny another kiss. "Definitely the best experiment ever." The twin agreed. A pang of sadness hit the twins when they realized that there was no way Johnny would ever agree to becoming a girl again for them to have sex, but the experiment was a resounding success and they enjoyed every minute of it.

Johnny gathered up her strength and stood up. She shivered as Susan and Mary's fluids dripped out of her and down her legs. "Okay, we had our fun, but it's time for you two to change me back and go see Gil." She told them. "Uh, we'd love to do the first thing, but the Hottie Body Flakes are on a timer. They'll wear off way before we build a machine to manually change you back." Mary explained. Johnny was angry. "What?! When does this timer go off?" She demanded. Susan did the calculations in her head. "It lasts for 24 hours." She replied. Johnny was alarmed. "What am I supposed to do until then?!" She frantically asked. Susan and Mary shared another conspiratory glance. "We have suggestions." Mary began. Johnny expected the worst. "Let's make it quick so I can forget this ever happened." She walked in the direction indicated by the girls, giving Susan and Mary a view of her from behind, her shifting hips and ass, and a view of her exposed chest. This sight got another rise out of the girls, but they decided to save it for Gil.

Johnny was lead into a quick cleaning machine that cleansed her body completely, even removing all the cum the twins pumped into her, and stripped her of her remaining clothing while putting a black thong and skimpy black bra on her. She emerged briefly dazed, then annoyed by the lingerie placed on her. "Seriously? I can't even get normal clothes?" She asked in a flat tone of voice. The girls giggled and had the machine put her normal clothes on over that. "You do look great in the lingerie though." Mary praised him. "Seriously, why does she look better as a girl than us, actual girls?" Susan wondered. Johnny gave them annoyed looks. "Later psycho sisters." She stepped out of the lab, giving the girls another look at her from behind. Even with the baggy pants, her figure was still clearly seen.

Johnny returned to the living room and sat beside Dukey, crossing her arms beneath her chest. Dukey casually glanced at her. "Hottie Body Flakes?" He inquired. Johnny nodded. "24 hour period?" The dog pressed. Johnny nodded again. Dukey changed the channel when a commercial came on, ambivalent to his best bud's issues. They've been through worse, this was nothing. The girls darted out of the house, dressed in what they thought were stylish clothes that would allow them to show off their new equipment. "By the way, Gil's not gay, and it turns out that a cousin has been staying with him the past few days. Apparently there's some anime con in town, and he sells some weird art there. Like, definitely not for kids. He has some strange ideas about what girls have down there." Dukey explained to his friend. Johnny's eyes widened. "Say wha? Like, what art? Girls with guy parts?" She asked, concerned for her sisters. Dukey nodded. "Weird, but it sells well." He clarified. Johnny bolted from the couch and ran outside to catch the girls.

Johnny found the girls, wearing some tight one-piece dresses, waiting in front of Gil's front door. "Wait! His cousin's over! He's into that stuff, not Gil!" Johnny called out to them. Susan and Mary looked behind them at Johnny, alarmed. Together, the three of them quickly left and retreated to their house. Defeated in their newest attempt to charm Gil, the girls returned to their lab. Johnny sighed in exhaustion and joined her dog on the couch. Dukey sipped from his coffee cup and asked the obvious question. "What was their plan to get Gil this week? Change into guys?" He asked. Fearing the truth coming out, about how she had sex with the girls, went along with the ruse. "Yeah. They made some Hottie Body Flakes that would change them into guys." She lied, quietly texting the girls this lie so they could go along with it. Dukey flipped the channel again. "Maybe he's just dense? Like you said, no sane guy would turn down twins throwing themselves at him. Can you imagine if Sissy had a twin and they both wanted you?" He contemplated their situation. Johnny, having had sex with twins not too long ago, had a changed opinion. "Yup, definitely dense. Twin Sissy's would rule." She quickly agreed.

Johnny did not have much of a restful sleep. Her chest made her normal sleep routine not possible. She also had to skip dinner with the family, not wanting her parents to see her like that. Dukey smuggled her some food so she didn't go hungry. Without much fanfaire, just as the sun rose, Susan and Mary convinced Dukey to leave Johnny's room so they could quietly enter. They told him that Missy wanted to hang out. After setting up the Noise Cancelling Field Generator to keep any noise made in the room from being heard anywhere outside the room, they made their move on Johnny. "Psst! Johnny!" Mary roused the girl from her slumber. "Ugh, go away." She fussed, turning over onto her side. When she did, she saw Susan's erect shaft aimed at her face. Surprised, she sat up and saw the girls wearing nothing but their lab coats. "Oh no, that experiment is done. Gil's not even into this, and neither am I." She declared. Susan cleared her throat. "Debatable, but we're stuck with these for a while more until we can figure out a reversal, and we have morning wood." She explained. Mary tried to reason with Johnny. "We tried masturbating, but it didn't work. We need you. After having sex with you, nothing else works." Johnny hated it, but she felt flattered. With a sigh of resignation, she agreed. "Fine, but just this last time. No more girl Johnny after this, and guy Johnny isn't into it." Those were her terms. The girls quickly agreed, and Susan was the first to make her move.

Susan pulled Johnny's tight-fitting shirt over her head and tossed it away. Susan and Mary were clearly straight, having lusted after Gil for years, but the sight of a buxom girl Johnny first thing in the morning drove them mad with desire. She pushed the flame-haired girl onto the bed and took off her lab coat. She straddled Johnny's stomach and wrapped the girl's large breasts around her aching shaft. "Yes! After seeing this online, I definitely needed to try it out." Johnny gave her sister an annoyed look as she helped her along by pressing her chest together. Johnny felt how hot and hard the eager twin was, and already saw juices seeping from the tip of her shaft and her flower. Johnny hated it, but it aroused her. Susan began to move her hips with reckless abandon, moving between the new girl's chest and slipping the tip of her shaft between Johnny's soft lips. She smelled and tasted Susan again, and still hated herself for liking it, and craving the insane pleasure she would be experiencing again. Susan teased Johnny's erect nipples, gently pinching and pulling them, making the genderbent girl moan.

While Susan used Johnny's breasts and mouth, Mary had already ditched her lab coat and pulled off Johnny's pajama pants and boxers. She was happy to see the flame-haired girl's flower already wet and ready for her. She crawled onto the bed and began to lick Johnny's slit, tasting her juices and preparing the girl for her. After a few moments, and unable to contain herself any longer, Mary kneeled between the new girl's legs and penetrated her to the hilt in one move, almost climaxing as she did. Johnny stopped rubbing Susan as she felt herself cum just a little, crying out in bliss and satisfaction. "Like I said, debatable." Susan quipped, finding Johnny's eagerness curious, but nice. She held onto Johnny's breasts and moving her hips once again. Johnny continued to eagerly suck on one twin while she felt the other vigorously thrust into her, letting loose pent up lust. Mary hooked her arms under Johnny's knees and lifted her lower half to get a better angle as she eagerly bucked her hips.

Since the twins were already eager and pent-up, their first shots came faster than yesterday. The red-haired twins cried out and let loose in Johnny's hungry mouth and slit, filling her as much as they could. Johnny climaxed with them, letting loose her own juices as she took in the twins', swallowing everything with her holes. Susan pulled her shaft out of Johnny's mouth and released the rest of her white juices on the flame-haired girl's face and chest, almost marking her. As much as Johnny hated it, she found it arousing. She gave Susan an annoyed look and swallowed what was left in her mouth. "Was that really necessary?" She questioned. Susan nodded. "Yes. It's all part of the experiment." She lied, and Johnny knew it. Susan took one last opportunity to sandwich her half-erect member between Johnny's breasts and rubbing herself a couple of times before moving off of her. Mary pulled herself out of Johnny and lowered the girl's lower half back onto the bed. "I really think we need to figure out a removal method. We're pretty much addicted to you at this point." She observed. Susan agreed, sitting beside her twin on the bed in front of Johnny. "We're also pretty certain you're addicted to us. It might be a cross contamination between the Hottie Body Flakes and the Futa Fusion 3000, or our bodies being particularly sensitive to new emotions and sensations we wouldn't otherwise have." The twins had their theory, which sounded logical to the new girl. "Great. Reverse it. But first, give me a towel. Susan has weird kinks now." Mary handed Johnny a towel from the floor, allowing her to wipe off the white ropes of juice that Susan left on her. Watching the spectacle of the flame-haired girl wiping herself was oddly arousing to the twins, making them eager for more.

To their horror, the door, which was definitely locked by Susan when the twins first walked in, opened. "Hey Test. Where are your sisters? I took one of their vitamins, and something happened." Sissy walked in with an obvious erection. She stopped in her tracks, seeing her boyfriend in the form of a girl, and Susan and Mary with obvious erections. Johnny covered herself with her blanket, scrambling to think of a good excuse. Susan raised an eyebrow, curious about Sissy. "Vitamin? What vitamin?" She asked. Sissy was still in shock. "The Fut Fusion 3000? I thought it was a fruit vitamin." The pink girl recounted. Susan and Mary slapped their foreheads. "We left the pill bottle on the end table when we came back in yesterday." Mary recalled. "Why is Johnny a girl? And why does it look like you girls were having sex in here?" Sissy questioned them.

The twins shared another conspiratory look. "Well Sissy, we made the Futa Fusion 3000 because we thought Gil was gay and into girls with cocks. We were wrong. The side effect of this miscalculation has been increased libido, and Johnny, being a kind and helpful soul, agreed to become a girl to help us out." Susan explained. She tore the blanket off Johnny, exposing the buxom girl beneath. Sissy winced as her erection strained against her jeans. "Wow. Johnny is hot as a girl. Why does that turn me on?" She questioned herself. Johnny glared. "Okay, this is going too far here. Go fix yourselves, and her, and leave me alone until I change back." The genderbent girl demanded. Susan walked to Sissy and guided her to the bed, closing the door with a swift push to keep the rest of the house oblivious to their activities.. "The answer is simple: the Futa Fusion has raised your libido, and you're already dating Johnny, so you're drawn to her. So what do you say?"

Sissy decided to get in on the fun. She stripped off her black shirt, thong, and jeans before kicking off her socks and shoes. "Wow Sissy, no bra and a thong. No wonder Johnny likes you." Susan praised her. Sissy grinned with confidence. "Yeah, I know." She boasted. "Still, he took my first time, and while I did get to take his, I'm a bit offended he became a girl and I didn't get to take his first time again." She explained. Johnny gave her a bewildered look. "Say wha?" Sissy gave her a clever smirk. "Hey, you like to stick it in me so much, so if I'm given a chance to stick it in you, I feel it's only fair." She reasoned. She leaned in and gave Johnny a deep and passionate kiss, and was more than a bit curious when she tasted something else in her girlfriend's mouth. Johnny was surprised by the turn of events, but was unable to help it as she returned Sissy's kiss.

With a head once again swimming in lust, Johnny didn't really argue when Susan sat beside Johnny and pulled her to her feet and had her lower herself onto Susan's waiting member. Susan faced Johnny towards Sissy, eager to give the girl a taste of her lover's slit while wanting a turn with her ass. Mary was content to take Johnny's mouth, standing on the bed next to Johnny with her slick shaft waiting for her. Johnny moaned as she pierced herself on Susan's hot and hard shaft, moaning as it was thrust into her ass. Sissy, eager to finally join in on the wanton fun, thrust her new cock into Johnny's semen-filled slit, moaning and having a small orgasm as she hilted herself. "So that's what he feels whenever we have sex. No wonder he's eager to get it on." Sissy had a revelation as she began moving herself. "Yup." Susan agreed. "Mm hm." Mary did as well, turning Johnny's face and letting her begin to suck on her member. Johnny tasted herself on Mary's shaft, and liked it. Sissy would have mocked how quickly Johnny got into it, moving her hips to meet Susan and Sissy, or her head to take in more of Mary's shaft. She was also impressed that it looked like Johnny was better at blowjobs than Sissy herself, even deepthroating such a large shaft, something she would work on after Johnny changed back.

The three girls continued to thrust into the one girl, taking her holes as they pleased. Johnny had lost since lost herself to this new ecstasy, wishing only to be filed by Susan, Mary, and Sissy. Susan held onto her from behind, holding onto her large breasts, rubbing them and teasing her nipples. Sissy hooked her arm under Johnny's leg to get a better angle at her, something she's seen Johnny do to her. "Best. Experiment. Ever." Sissy's sentiments mirrored Mary and Susan's, and they both nodded in agreement. Sissy kissed Johnny's cheek affectionately. She'd rather take her lips, but they were occupied with Mary's shaft, which looked to be ready to burst. She felt herself begin to throb and ready to release. She picked up her pace, driving into her girlfriend harder and faster. Susan matched her, and Mary took hold of Johnny's head to get herself off. Before long, Sissy let out a loud cry and unloaded her juices deep inside Johnny as the twins and Johnny herself climaxed. As before Johnny hungrily took everything that was given to her, swallowing their juices with each of her holes. After Sissy pulled herself out of Johnny to let ropes of white juice spray onto her girlfriend, Susan slipped two fingers into Johnny slit and withdrew them, coated with mixed juices. She gave them to Johnny to lick clean, which she eagerly did after licking Mary's shaft clean.

The girls parted ways for a few moments, laying on Johnny's bed to recover. "Wow... That was awesome." Sissy commented, laying on her side and wrapping an arm over Johnny. "Yeah. Fun. Never again." Johnny stated. Sissy scoffed. "It's either the science of your nature, but you loved it." The punk girl observed. Susan sat up and stretched. "Speaking of, round three. After this, Mary and I should be clear of mind enough to find a reversal process and go back to normal." The scientist explained. Johnny sat up and glared at her. "No way. Johnny wants to be a guy again." She demanded. Susan sighed. "I know, and you'll be a guy again in a few hours after the Hottie Body Flakes wear off. We don't have a timer though, so we need clear heads to fix ourselves and your girlfriend. So, that said..." Susan wrapped her fingers around her already erect and wet shaft. Johnny groaned, but went along with it. She hated it, but round three sounded great to her.

Susan laid on the bed with Johnny above her, penetrating herself with Susan's thick shaft with a soft moan. Mary was eager to try out Johnny's other hole and carefully pressed her member into her ass. Sissy, curious about Johnny's skills, stood on her knees opposite Mary and offered her member to Johnny, who took it into her mouth and began to bob her head, licking and sucking on her girlfriend's cock. Once again, her holes were filled and pounded by the three girls, and she was enjoying herself. Sissy was actually taking mental notes of Johnny's work, planning to give him the same treatment after she became a he again.

The four girls went for more than a third round, going on to a fourth, fifth, and sixth round before Mary, Susan, and Sissy were drained and Johnny coated in their juices on the bed, exhausted and almost passing out. They kept having sex straight up until lunch time, only taking small breaks for water, brought to them by a robot. Sissy sat on the edge of the bed and watched the mixed white juices seep out of her girlfriend's flower. "Maybe she asked this, but could we have knocked her up?" She inquired. Susan put on her lab coat again and looked to the punk girl. "Nope. Johnny will change back in about an hour now. When she becomes a he, every trace of our reproductive fluids will simply cease to exist and his body will go back to how it was before he took the Hottie Body Flakes." Susan clinically explained. "Almost a shame though, she's hot and I can't get enough of her." Mary mused. Sissy raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're siblings, and I want to be the girl in our relationship. I want to have a kid or two with a husband to help me raise them." She countered. Mary dressed in her coat and nodded. "True. Once we reverse the Futa Fusion 3000, our urges will vanish entirely. Maybe." She theorized. Sissy chuckled. "Maybe we can have some fun like this every now and again. Being on the other side of it is fun." She decided. Johnny tiredly sat up and gave them angry looks. "Nuh uh. No way. Never again." She declared. Sissy, Mary, and Susan shared conspiratory looks, ones Johnny was familiar with. "We'll think about it." Susan agreed. Johnny sighed loudly and laid back down, feeling tired, sticky, and just a bit aroused.

Author's Notes: Well, this one came out of nowhere. I was thinking that I never tackled a genderbend story, despite it being a favorite genre of mine. I first considered the usual girls, Ranma and Naruto. Then I saw a post about Johnny Test on FB, and remembered he had a brief scene where he transformed into a hot teenage girl. Then the idea of him getting gangbanged by his twin sisters came to mind, and I immediate set up notes.

I feel I should probably explain their nature a bit. As Susan and Mary thought, the 'Futa Fusion 3000' raised their libidos, and they needed to vent. Johnny was dealing with his/her own new emotions, and was more compliant with a horny Susan and Mary. I feel I may have made him/her a bit of a slut, and Susan and Mary, and later Sissy, sluts as well. Not the angle I was going for, but I was on a roll and wanted to put in more sex scenes. I like how it turned out though. Girl Johnny only appeared for a few seconds in the show, but she was hot. I might even revisit the concept, maybe have Johnny dress in some sexy clothes. I was going to involve Lila, their mother, but the incest ratio was already up there, and three girls was plenty.

I should also add that, while I brought up girl Johnny getting knocked up twice, Susan correctly said that it would never happen. I'm not planning on having a pregnant girl Johnny. That's not gonna happen. Sorry if I disappoint anyone. I don't kink shame here, but it's just not for me.

That 50 Follower event thing is still well in mind. The two suggestions I got were intimate bondage stuff, something I don't really know how to write, and a 50 girl sex fight thing, which might be interesting. Let's be honest, I don't have the best track record of longer stories. I have a backlog of stories I want to write, and a number of unfinished ones, so that might be derailed quickly. However, I'll at least try to get a chapter or two in before it's derailed.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny has been wary of Sissy and the twins. When he was a she, and they had futa cocks, they weren't exactly easy on him, and for that matter, he as she, loved it. After he returned to normal, his pride took a major hit and he was annoyed with them. There were lines he, in his right mind, would not cross with his own sisters, but Sissy was another matter. Whenever they had the opportunity, Johnny was rough with his girlfriend, doing to her what she did to him. He found she liked it, and perhaps finds it humorous annoyed he was. One such opportunity for Johnny to take his aggression out on Sissy was the night before they had a week-long vacation from school, and Johnny's parents were going on their own vacation to celebrate their anniversary. The two lovers made a mess in Sissy's room, and Johnny stood up from the bed, satisfied in more ways than one, leaving Sissy on the bed, exhausted and covered in his cum. He made his way to her bathroom to wash himself, but stopped when Sissy made a clever comment.

"So, a week off, huh? I think we should spend it at your place. You take some of those Hottie Body Flakes, a take some Futa Fusion pills, and we have some fun with your sisters." The punk girl suggested, lying on her stomach and looking at Johnny. She made sure to flash her cleavage at him. It always bothered Johnny that Sissy was in no way weirded out by the scene of actual incest she walked into, or that he was having sex with other girls at all. He asked her about it before, worried that she'd break up with him. She would be right to do so of course. She explained that, while she wasn't okay with an open relationship, it was a science experiment with a controlled environment with his sisters. She also thought it was super hot, something that bothered him.

"Yeah, not happening. Not turning into a girl again, and not getting gangbanged by my girlfriend and my psycho sisters again. Nope." He flatly refused. Sissy giggled. "Like you didn't enjoy it. I did. You had some really good moves." She praised him. Johnny grit his teeth. "We were being manipulated! The girls said it themselves. No way would we actually enjoy any of that." He tried to explain it to his girlfriend. Sissy contemplated it. "Sure, but it's not like we were being mind-controlled. Heck, you were better at blowjobs than I was at that point. I learned moves from you. You weren't being forced to do any of that." She reasoned. "Man, the way you used your tongue..." She recalled with a amorous grin. Johnny loudly sighed and went into Sissy's bathroom. "No more girl Johnny! And no more futa Sissy either." He was adamant about that. Sissy merely giggled and began planning for a fun week-long vacation.

Johnny, Susan, and Mary waved to their parents as they pulled out of the driveway and headed to the airport. Johnny swore up and down that the house would be intact when they returned in a week. Their parents had left early to catch a flight, so the weary siblings lumbered into the kitchen to eat breakfast. "We built a new invention last night, the Fashion Blaster. It can create any sort of outfit you can imagine with just the pull of a trigger." Mary announced. "Uh huh." Johnny was still out of it, eating his eggs and bacon. He had a late night too, but he was less productive than his genius sisters. Sensing they wanted more from him, he added to his reply. "Sounds good. You'll put the fashion industry on notice." The twins giggled in response. "Yeah, we're careful about that. This will just be for us." Susan informed him, placing the large gun on the table. "It'll save us a ton of money on new clothes." Mary added. Johnny shrugged, too tired to care. After eating another bite of eggs, he grabbed the salt shaker to season his breakfast.

After seasoning his breakfast as he preferred, Johnny took a big bite of his eggs. In between chews, his body transformed into his buxom female form. She swallowed the food and looked down, immediately seeing the change in appearance. She immediately yelled. After finishing her house-shaking yell, anger coming over her and she glared at the twins. "You swapped out the salt for the Hottie Body Flakes?!" The twins looked to one another for a moment, before looking at the angry flame-haired girl. Susan spoke first. "Well, Sissy insisted on really enjoying your two-month anniversary, and far be it for us to stand in the way of true love." She excused their actions. Johnny grit her teeth, seething in anger. "No more girl Johnny, and no more futa girls!" She declared. The twins shared another glance. "Yeah, about that..." They said in unison. Johnny sighed, knowing exactly what they had planned. "No. None of that. Seriously, aren't you girls and Sissy straight? I thought Gil was gay, but you girls clearly have a thing for girl me." Johnny argued. The girls giggled. "Silly Johnny, we are straight, but we're also scientists." Susan clarified. "Right, and Sissy may have a new kink she wants to explore. As her boyfriend, you should support her." Mary added.

Johnny quickly scarfed down her breakfast, not really caring for the flakes on it since the timer won't extend past twenty-four hours anyway. Once finished, she rose from her chair and glared at the girls. "I'm going to my room until this wears off." She announced. Before she could move, Sissy burst through the back door and into the kitchen. She was excited to see Johnny transformed. "Yes! Now we can have fun." She cheered. "No we can't!" Johnny shouted. Susan aimed the Fashion Blaster at Johnny and pulled the trigger. In a flash of light, her normal clothes were replaced by a black skimpy bikini top with yellow hazard signs on each cup and a pair or small green hot pants. Johnny looked at his new attire and yelled again. "These don't cover anything! Why would you make these?" She demanded. The bikini top showed off more of her chest than necessary, exposing the sides of her breasts, and the hot pants were small and thin enough to see the outline of her flower and bare most of her cheeks. "Because, it's Swimsuit Day and we have plans." Susan replied, shooting herself and forming a blue one-piece swimsuit with the back cut out, and most of the front, completely showing off the bottom of her breasts, ending just below her stomach, with a french cut between her legs just barely covering her crotch. She takes aim and fires on Mary, forming a pink two-piece crop top bikini that had a window to show off her cleavage. The bottom of her breasts were also clearly seen. The shorts hugged her hips and ass, and showed off some of her pelvis. Finally, Sissy was blasted, giving her a black one-piece with vertical laces on the front, showing off the inner sides of her chest, and a short transparent flannel-colored skirt that only reached the middle of her thighs. The sides of the swimsuit had an usual style to them, showing off her hips and waist with a thin v cut that just covered her crotch, and definitely just exposed most of her ass.

The girls ushered Johnny into the living room and showed her the news. Hank Anchorman was on scene in front of a coffee shop, wearing a colorful Hawaiian shirt. "Hank Anchorman here! The Mayor formally announced Swimsuit Day! This may be a bid to help his lowering approval ratings, and it worked! Feel free to dress up in anything you'd wear to any beach!" The newscaster happily announced. Johnny's jaw hung open. "Say wha?" She was baffled. Sissy began to consider things. "Say, why don't we call you Joni while you're a girl? Calling you Johnny when you look like this is weird." The punk girl suggested. Johnny was about to argue, but something occurred to her. "Why does that name sound familiar? Never mind. The answer is no! No more girl Johnny, or Joni. Or whatever!" She refused. Sissy made a play to get Johnny to cooperate. She pretended to cry and give Johnny a sad face. "But I wanted to spend the day hanging out with some cool girls. Is that too much to ask? Did I do something bad?" She lamented. Johnny winced. She knew it was fake, but couldn't handle it. "Fine. Joni it is. No sex though!" She agreed, setting ground rules. Sissy quickly cheered up. "Does it look like we can hide anything in these?" She joked, clearly indicating that their clothes were too tight, or too little, to hide anything. The twins giggled and used the Fashion Blaster to create stylish sandals for them to wear outside.

Joni, Sissy, Susan, and Mary strolled along the sidewalk, heading downtown. Susan had a purse hanging off her shoulder, no doubt carrying the Fashion Blaster. "Are you girls sure you're comfortable in those? We're not even really covered up." Joni questioned them. Susan grinned. "Please Joni, everyone is dressed like this. We're fitting in." She explained, waving her concerns away. Sissy giggled. "Do you like my swimsuit, Joni? It's okay for you to look." The punk girl told her lover, striking a seductive pose by extending her leg and stretching her arms above her head. Joni gave her a wry look and grabbed her ass, sinking her fingers into the soft skin. "Yeah, I like it. I'd like it better if I had the equipment I need to enjoy it." She remarked. Sissy giggled again. "I'll remember that when you have that 'equipment' again." She joked, pulling Joni's hand off her ass cheek. Joni grinned and walked in step with Sissy.

The four reached downtown quickly enough and made plans to see the new Speed McCool movie when they bumped into Mr. Black and Mr. White, dressed in similar Hawaiian shirts and swim trunks. "Johnny, why are you a girl?" Mr. Black inquired. Joni sighed. "Because my sisters don't have girl friends." She explained, exasperated. "Aww. That's sweet of you to go the distance for your sisters." Mr. White praised her. The twins giggled. "Yep. That's our Johnny. Er, Joni." Mary agreed. The two agents laughed and walked away. Joni gave the girls a cross look before heading to the movie theater.

The girls settled in the theater to watch their movie. After purchasing some drinks and snacks, they took their seats. The theater wasn't exactly packed, so they had their pick of seats. Joni sat with Sissy on her left, and Mary on her right, with Susan beside Mary. They decided to use a special spray bottle that instantly sanitized their seats and the surrounding floor. No telling what was on them. Joni hoped an action-packed two hours of Speed McCool would brighten her day. When the movie finally began, Joni happily ate some popcorn and watched the high-speed chases and explosions. She felt a hand on her thigh, and looked to find its owner. Sissy casually placed it there. Shrugging, the flame-haired girl went back to watching her movie. Sissy looked at Joni from the corner of her eye and smirked. Mary did the same and watched Sissy. The girls had their own plans for the movie. A loud, action-packed movie can drown out most any sound, after all.

Sissy moved her hand up, and began to stroke Joni's inner thigh. The flame-haired girl stifled a yelp and glared at Sissy. Her girlfriend was merely watching the movie and sipping from her cup. The punk girl's hand moved again, gently running the tip of her finger along Joni's covered flower. Joni nearly jumped, but stopped herself. She grabbed Sissy's hand, but Sissy countered and took Joni's hand, placing it on her own barely-covered flower, and gave Joni a sly grin. Joni was surprised, and let out a slight yelp when Sissy moved her hand back and pulled down the zipper on Joni's hot pants, exposing her flower. Sissy began to rub her below, having access to everything there, due to the zipper extending from the button in front to the belt line in the very back, a feature Joni did not notice before. Sissy leaned closer to Joni and spread her legs. "Touch me, Test." She whispered in a sultry tone as she grazed Joni's clit. The new girl stifled a moan, and knew her switch was flipped. She pulled the small amount of cloth aside and rubbed Sissy's flower.

The two softly moaned as they masturbated one another. Joni could feel herself getting more aroused by the moment. Her heart raced in her chest. She never had any intention of doing anything sexual in public. She might share a kiss with Sissy outside, but everyone did that. No, sex in a public movie theater was not on the list of things she intended to do. However, as a girl, when her switched was flipped, but was up for anything with Sissy and the twins. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mary and Susan watching the movie, oblivious to what was happening. Joni spread her legs more, desperate for Sissy to continue to please her. She heard Sissy's labored breath beside her, and felt her girlfriend getting hotter. Juices began to flow from her, which only made Joni more aroused. She began to rub the punk girl's erect clit between her fingers, which made her audibly moan. However, Speed McCool's movies were known for being loud, so no one but Joni heard her. Or so she thought. She felt Mary place her hand on Joni's right breast. The kinder twin was giving her a wanton smile. Together, Sissy and Mary pulled Joni's bikini top down, exposing her chest to the darkened theater.

Mary leaned towards the flame-haired girl and gave her a brief kiss before moving down and licking her hardened nipple. Mary took Joni's hand and, like Sissy before her, placed it on her own waiting flower. Joni's head was already clouded by lust, so she eagerly pulled down the front of Mary's small and thin shorts to rub her warm flower. Mary let out a soft moan as she continued to lick and suck on Joni's breast. Sissy did the same to Joni's left breast, making the middle girl cry out in ecstasy. She felt Mary's fingers move between her thighs, joining Sissy's in teasing and playing with her wet and eager slit. Their fingers probed her inside and out, making her nectar flow. Joni kept her own fingers moving, pleasuring Sissy and Mary as much as she was by them, thrusting her fingers inside them, teasing their clits. Distracted as she was, she did not see Susan move. "This is the real reason why we wanted this area as clean as possible." The younger twin announced. She was on her knees between Joni's legs.

Sissy and Mary moved their hands away, allowing Susan to move forward and run her tongue along Joni's wet slit. Joni tried in vain to stifle a moan as Susan pushed her tongue inside the flame-haired girl. Joni continued to move his fingers inside Mary and Sissy, thrusting her digits in and out of them while her thumbs rubbed their clits. They moaned in pleasure as they licked and sucked each of Joni's breasts. The sounds she made were music to them. As much as Sissy loved Johnny, she had a special affection for his girl form. Susan noted how close Joni, Mary, and Sissy were, and decided to put in more effort. Despite not receiving any attention herself, she was aroused, and might just have her own release. She pulled her tongue out of Joni's eager flower and replaced it with two of her fingers. She began to quickly thrust her digits in and out of the girl while she licked and sucked on her clit. With her free hand, she began to play with herself, completely engrossed in pleasure enough to satisfy herself for now.

Susan and Mary timed things out well. Just as the four girls cried out in ecstasy and relief, a large explosion erupted on the big screen to drown them out, maintaining their cover. After licking Joni clean below, Susan rose to her feet, trying to maintain her balance in the process, and returned to her seat to fix her clothing. She enjoyed the soft moans Joni made as she pulled her fingers out of the flame-haired girl. Joni collapsed back onto her seat, chest heaving with each labored breath. She had forgotten what it was like to climax as a girl. Mary and Sissy pulled her fingers out of themselves and licked them clean, tasting their own nectar, before taking turns making out with Joni, giving the middle girl a passionate kiss each, before kissing one another in front of her. Joni was oddly aroused by the display, something else she would have to consider once her mind was clearer.

The girls fixed their clothing to cover themselves, though given how little clothing they wore, it seemed a moot point to Joni. She grumbled as they left the theater together. She couldn't really watch the movie since the girls kept playing with her. "Oh come on Test, you liked it." Sissy teased her. Joni glared at her. "I was looking forward to this movie." She retorted. Susan raised an eyebrow. "So you prefer movies to sex. Typical guy." The younger twin quipped. Joni crossed her arms below her chest. "No, but I don't go to movie theaters to have sex, do I? No, I go to movie theaters to watch movies. Like normal people." She argued. The girls giggled. "Well, you still had fun. If you really want to watch it, we'll set it up in the lab for you later." Mary offered. Joni shrugged. "Whatever. What do you want to do now?" She questioned. "To the beach!" Susan declared.

The beach was as packed as they expected. People were enjoying their fun in the sun, whether they were surfing or sunbathing. They caught sight of Gil surfing along a wave. The twins were marveling at the sight while Joni and Sissy picked out a spot that provided plenty of room for them. People were packing up, and they jumped in as quickly as they could. Gil walked past the twins ogling him and proceeded to check out Joni as she bent down to fix the towels. Mary's bag was larger on the inside, and packed with beach supplies. Joni felt an odd stare and stood up. She was quickly weirded out, and quickly pulled away by Sissy, who gave her a kiss to show Gil that Joni was taken. Dejected, Susan and Mary joined them by their towels. "I can't believe he was checking you out." Mary commented. Joni shuddered. "No kidding." She noticed how down they were and felt a pang of sympathy. "Hey, he's about as shallow as that kid's kiddie pool, and about as useful as a kiddie pool at a beach. Am I right?" She joked. The red-haired twins giggled, appreciative of her attempt to cheer them up.

Joni settled on a beach towel, sitting down and leaning back with her arms behind her to prop her up. She sighed in content, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun's rays. Susan and Mary pulled out a disc-shaped device and activated it. It created a transparent field around their spot, projecting a barrier to ward people away and a hologram that would deter any curious people from seeing or hearing anything amiss. The girls then moved on Joni, each taking a special pill that would let them really enjoy the beach.

Through her closed eyes, Joni noticed that something blocked the sun. She opened her eyes and was met with three clearly aroused girls, newly-formed cocks standing erect and aimed at her close to her face. She blinked, processing the sight, before getting annoyed. "No way! We're in public now! Everyone can see!" She argued. Sissy pushed her shaft closer, right beneath Joni's nose, filling her with the scent of her girlfriend's eager shaft. Joni felt light-headed for a moment, her pulse quickened, and she felt aroused. Shaking those feelings, she rose to her feet and looked around. Susan giggled. "Let me introduce you to the Super Safe Space. We can do anything here and no one will notice." She explained, pointing to the disc-shaped device. Sissy took the opportunity to go behind Joni and reach between her legs to unzip her shorts, pulling the zipper from the front to the back. She parted the jeans and slipped her erect shaft between Joni's legs. She then pulled the girl's bikini top down, exposing her chest to the twins. "Let's have some fun, Test. Sex on the beach is a new fantasy of mine." Sissy pleased, licking her girlfriend's ear lobe. Joni tried to resist, but the hot and hard cock rubbing her flower, and Sissy teasing his ear, flipped her switch.

Mary pulled her top up and showed her chest off. Susan unzipped the top part of her intricate suit to bear her own chest. Behind Joni, Sissy did the same, unlacing her top to get more comfortable. Sissy began to massage Joni's chest, gaining soft moans from the girl. "So, how do we do round 1?" Sissy asked the twins. Susan had ideas. "Well, I want to finish what I started earlier." She suggested. Mary nodded. "I'll take her from behind." The twins decided together. Sissy agreed. "I want these to myself then." The punk girl stated, teasing her girlfriend's nipples. Joni was too far gone to argue, wet and eager for the girls to begin.

The twins sat opposite one another with their legs laced one on top of the other. They leaned back with one arm behind them to prop them up. They made sure their futa cocks were slick enough to easily slide into the flame-haired girl. Joni settled between them, and the girls lined their hot and throbbing shafts with her holes. Aroused more than before, and still just as conscious of their surroundings, Joni pierced herself on their futa cocks, her flower and ass stretching to pull them in. With a loud moan from them, she hilted herself and readied for them to move on their own. Sissy stepped over Mary and aimed her hard shaft at Joni's mouth. Joni moved on her own, wrapping her large breasts around Sissy's shaft and rubbed them together. The punk girl began to buck her hips, pushing her cock up and down, always making sure the head of her cock slipped between Joni's lips each time she moved up.

Joni felt the twins move, easily finding a rhythm as they pierced her from below. They alternated their moves with one another, knowing just how Joni enjoyed it and where to tease her to really drive her wild. Sissy began to tease Joni's nipples as she thrust between her girlfriend's breasts. Joni herself could only think about pleasure, indulging in the feeling of being filled below. She wanted to swallow more of Sissy's shaft, but loved the feeling of it moving between her breasts. A part of her knew that she would be angry later, but for now, she would move her lower half and her chest to meet the girls's movements. Sissy noticed Joni's eagerness and grinned. "When you're a guy again, I might just let you play with my chest like this too." She told the girl. Joni could only groan in response. Mary began to play with her clit from behind, sending shivers through her. Susan giggled and began to gently rub Sissy's flower. "After all this, you could pretty much let him do what he wants." The younger genius twin suggested. Sissy let a soft moan escape her lips. "Yeah, you're right." She agreed.

Susan licked her finger clean of Sissy's nectar and decided to go for the source. She leaned forward and licked the punk girl's flower, making her moan louder. Having Joni and Susan both pleasure her at once was a new sensation, one she wanted to try more often. Joni took longer strides with Sissy's shaft, licking her from base to tip. It was still difficult to focus with Susan and Mary claiming her holes for their own, driving her absolutely wild. She still wanted Sissy to climax, and given how hot and throbbing her shaft was, and how much pre-cum was drooling out into her mouth, it would not take much longer. Susan began to thrust two fingers into Sissy's dripping flower, sending her over the edge. White ropes sprayed forth, painting Joni's chest and face, before the flame-haired girl could take the erupting shaft into her mouth to hungrily drink the remaining fluid. Susan and Mary began to rock their hips harder and faster, and Joni could feel them getting ready to fill her.

Pushing the limits of the Super Safe Space's sound buffer, the four girls cried out in utter bliss. Sissy, having already climaxed, carefully sat beside Susan and watched her girlfriend and the twins ejaculate. Joni could feel her insides filling with Susan and Mary's seed, and she indulged in her wanton desires, sighing in contentment as the softening shafts let loose in her. Susan and Mary leaned forward and held Joni, pressing their chests against her. Susan claimed her lips, tasting Sissy's fluids, while Mary kissed and licked the nape of her neck. Sissy giggled. "Hey, the day is still young. Let's get started on round two before you three decide to cuddle our day away." She suggested. Mary looked to her and nodded. "Round two of sex on the beach is a go." The older twin announced, feeling herself get hard again. Joni sighed, still in a dreamy state of lust as Susan's tongue explored her mouth.

By the time the girls were finished, the sun was beginning to set. They laid on their towels, Sissy resting her head on Joni's shoulder, and Mary and Susan using her Joni's stomach as a pillow. The girls had lost their futa cocks just a short while ago. They were spent for now, having stained Joni quite thoroughly, filling her insides as they could, while painting her face, neck, chest, and everywhere else with their fluids. She was essentially marked as theirs, and when she finally came to, she was annoyed. "I can't believe you gangbanged me on the beach." She spoke. Sissy giggled. "Sex. Sex on the beach. And it was amazing." She happily said, kissing Joni's cheek. Joni grumbled. Susan and Mary sat up and smiled to her. "It was amazing, and you were way into it." Susan recounted. Mary nodded. "Yep. Once your switch is flipped, you're as aroused as any of us. You practically drained us dry." Joni grumbled again, knowing it was true. She made plans to destroy the Hottie Body Flakes entirely, and delete their data on it. Along with the Futa Fusion pills, just to be on the safe side. She was rocked senseless most of the day and wanted to prevent that from happening again. If they got carried away, they might make plans to keep her as a girl, and with how much they normally pumped into her, she'd get pregnant for sure.

After some rest and making great use of cleaning wipes, the girls ate a quick meal and packed up their belongings. Joni still felt herself filled with their juices despite cleaning herself, which made her both sick and aroused, which in turn made her feel more sick. She felt self-conscious when Mary disabled the device. Though no one gave her a second look, Joni felt like all eyes were on her. Fortunately, the only eyes on her were Sissy, Mary, and Susan's eyes. They had plans of their own for when they got back to the Test home. Little did they know that Joni had her own short-term plans.

When they arrived home, Joni flopped onto the couch and sighed, disparaging herself for falling into their trap. Again. Sissy joined her on the couch and smiled sweetly. Joni scowled in response. "No more. We spent all day having sex. While that would be a good thing in most cases, I was the one getting screwed." She snapped. Susan and Mary joined them and each gave a sweet smile, before Susan leveled the fashion gun at Joni. She saw Mary placing a futa pill in her mouth, and acted quickly. She grabbed Sissy and used her as a shield while grabbing her futa pill and swallowing it. Joni moved Sissy off to the side and pulled down her zipper, watching as her own futa cock grew, as large and thick as the girls'. "Oh, this is gonna be good." Joni gave Sissy a sly grin. "Turn about is fair play, right?" She threatened. Sissy was wearing a Ladybird Scout uniform, complete with a pink neckerchief and green beret, but the green skirt was incredibly short, reaching just blow her pelvis, and the green button shirt was equally short, exposing the lower half of her chest. Sissy looked at herself, then to Joni and her new member. "Uh oh." She smiled weakly. "You wouldn't let your sisters have sex with your own girlfriend, would you?" She pleaded. Joni snickered. "You let my sisters have sex with me, as a girl, numerous times now." The flame-haired girl countered. Susan agreed. "At this point, I think we're in our own sort of relationship, so this is fair." A sentiment Mary agreed with. Joni gave them a side-ways glance. "Yeah, we'll talk about that later. For now, it's payback time."

Sissy quickly found herself in Joni's position. Her head was bobbing on her girlfriend's thick and throbbing shaft, noting that it tasted the same as when Joni was a guy. She was laying on the floor with Joni sitting right in front of her. Mary was sitting on the ground behind her, thrusting her hips and piercing her flower while Susan straddled her hips and thrust into her ass. "They're a great combo, you know? They know exactly how to double-team someone." Joni commented, having been on the receiving end of their attention quite a few times. Sissy groaned in pleasure. She understood how Joni could just lose herself. She wasn't going to complain though, the Test siblings were perfect for her. They were ravishing her like beasts, and she loved every second of it. The girls moved in perfect rhythm, pumping their hot and hard shafts into her, making her whine for more. Joni wasn't too sure about how much she was enjoying herself, and was worried she'd ask for more four-ways in the future. Her plan may have backfired a bit. Sissy hungrily took Joni's cock into her mouth and down her throat, letting her tongue twirl around and drag along the bottom. Much to Joni's dismay, she may have learned such techniques from Joni herself.

The three Test girls cried out in their living room, spilling white fluids deep into Sissy, filling her flower, her ass, and her mouth with the first shots. Sissy moaned and took everything as she climaxed hard, a bit harder than when it was just Johnny having sex with her. Susan giggled at her reaction. "Jeez Joni, I think she's a bigger slut than you." She slapped Sissy's ass, which just made Sissy moan again. Joni glared at her. "I'm not the one who keeps changing her brother into a girl just to have sex with her. If anything, you girls are the sluts." She challenged. Mary chuckled. "Let's just say that we have incredible chemistry with one another and leave it at that." Ever the compassionate one, she settled the issue and pulled herself out of Sissy's hot and wet slit, letting her fluids dribble out. Joni pulled herself out of Sissy's mouth and moved onto a nearby sofa chair, her futa cock ready for round two. Sissy pulled Susan out of her ass and stood up, eager to be filled by Joni again. Joni took her by her hips and spun her around, guiding her ass onto her shaft. Sissy slowly pierced herself, sighing as she felt Joni fill her up. Once she was hilted, Joni spread her legs and rested them on hers. Susan moved first, positioning herself between their legs, and lining herself up with Sissy's eager slit.

Joni and Susan bucked their hips, pushing their hot and thick shafts deep into Sissy. The punk girl moaned in wanton bliss. Mary moved to Sissy's side and teased the girl's chest, rubbing one breast while she licked and suckled on the other. Joni reached between Sissy's legs and began to rub her erect clit, which made the girl cry out. Somewhat resentful, and incredibly aroused, Joni thrust harder and faster into her girlfriend, which compelled Susan to keep proper pace. Joni wanted to really mess the girl up, something her sisters agreed with, and something Sissy was craving. With her ass and slit full, and her chest teased, she could do nothing but indulge in the unrestrained attention of the Test siblings. She arched her back and let out another cry as she climaxed. Joni and Susan did the same, ejaculating into Sissy once again.

After relaxing for a couple of moments, Sissy, Mary, and Susan went to their knees between Joni's legs and licked her shaft between their breasts. Finally, she felt in control. Lust was clear in their eyes as they pleasured her shaft, covering every inch with their tongues and chests. "Much better." She commented, letting out a sigh as Mary took her futa cock into her mouth. "Just remember Joni, we can only have this fun when you're a girl." Susan pointed out. Joni rolled her eyes. "Is this a ploy to get me to look like this on my own?" She wondered aloud. Sissy nodded. "Yup." Unashamed of the scheme, she admitted to it. Joni sighed and watched as Mary let Joni's shaft slip from her mouth so Sissy could take it. "Fine, as long as there's no more Joni gangbangs." The flame-haired girl relented. Mary giggled. "That's still going to happen, but you have the option to give as much as you take." The older twin clarified. Susan began to rub Joni's slit as the girls used their chests to pleasure her. They felt her throb, ready to climax again. Sissy let go of her shaft and worked with the twins to get her off, moving their breasts up and down, eagerly licking her member. They watch with glee as she climaxed, spraying them with her juices. They indulged themselves as they licked her clean, before licking themselves and giving Joni a show. They made exaggerated moves as they licked each other and shared intimate kisses, which only made Joni's softening member hard again.

Joni woke with the sound of a buzzing alarm. She spent all day yesterday having sex with her girlfriend and twin sisters, stopping only for brief breaks before getting back to it. She found herself wearing a laughably short and thin black tank top, which only covered half her chest, and her nipples were clearly poking through. Below, she woke a green thong that hugged her hips. Susan mercifully killed the alarm before snuggling next to Joni again. Joni looked around herself and recalled how the girls used an invention to make her bed larger, big enough to comfortably fit four people. Susan laid on Joni's right side while Sissy was on her left, and Mary was just behind Sissy. They were all completely nude. Joni looked between her legs and saw that her futa cock vanished again. Sighing, she rested her head on the pillow, remembering how the unusual relationship was ironed out. When Johnny was Johnny, he was in a committed relationship with Sissy. When Johnny was Joni, she was in a committed relationship with Sissy, Susan, and Mary. She was also instructed to wear the black bikini top and tight green jeans whenever she was in her Joni form. It was weird, but she was somehow convinced of it while she was cumming inside all three girls last night. With another sigh, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Author's Notes: I'll be honest, this was born of just me wanting to dress girl Johnny in different clothing. I also saw the summer was here, and wanted a beach scene. For real this time, I don't see another chapter coming. This is a good ending though. I'm sure they'll be happy, even Johnny/Joni. Yeah I went with Joni this time around, the name of Johnny genderbend counterpart. It made it easier to write and read.

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll figure something out for the oft-promised and never delivered 50 follower story.


End file.
